


Gargoyles Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Gen, Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any villain, "do you really believe everything you're told?"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8043192#cmt8043192)  
> Characters: Elisa, Owen

"Stop _covering_ for him!" Detective Maza slammed her hands on the desk. "I know that Xanatos is involved, and—"

"You do not know that," Owen cut in icily, stopping the rant in its tracks. "You assume, because that is what your friends have told you is the case."

Detective Maza stared at him, for once apparently speechless. Would wonders never cease.

Owen fixed the papers that had been displaced by her outburst and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I know this will shock you, detective, but Mr. Xanatos is not always on the side of wrong. And your gargoyle friends are not always on the side of right." He stood and collected his briefcase. "I have a meeting. Please see yourself out."


	2. Gen, Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Gargoyles, any, "reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8169400#cmt8169400)  
> Characters: Elisa, Xanatos

Elisa walked into her apartment, flipped on the light, and nearly jumped out of her skin to see _David Xanatos_ sitting on her couch and sipping from one of her coffee mugs like he owned the place. 

She had her gun out in the next breath, training it right on him. "You're supposed to be dead. What the hell are you doing here?"

Xanatos set his mug on the coffee table. "Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers, Detective Maza. And I'm here because," he winced, "I need your help." 

Elisa took another second to think about it before she holstered her gun once again. "This had better be good." 

Xanatos smiled wryly. "Oh, it will be."


	3. Gen, Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Gargoyles, Lex, smartphones](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8169656&posted=1#cmt8362936)  
> Characters: Lexington, Alex

Lexington woke up and immediately jumped out of his skin; Alex was _right there._ "Lex! You'll never guess what Dad got me!" 

Before Lexington could even make a suggestion, Alex shoved a black rectangle in his face, about the size of his palm, with a glass screen and one button at the bottom. "It's a cell phone!" 

Lexington picked it up and turned it over; this wasn't like any cell phone he'd ever seen. "Really?" 

"Yeah!" Alex pushed the button on the bottom and the screen popped to life. "It's an iPhone. It's a phone and a PDA and it plays music and takes pictures and gets email and you can download apps and play games! Dad said it's gonna be the future of cell phones and he's _so pissed_ Steve Jobs did it first."

That wasn't a surprise; the only surprise was that Xanatos hadn't tried to buy Apple the second he'd learned this was in development. Lexington tapped the screen first with his claw, then with the side of his finger, swiping the screen left and right. "Wow. This is _impressive_. They must be in really high demand." 

"They will be. They're not out for another month, though." Alex snagged the phone back. "This is, uh, pre-release." 

"Pre-release," Lexington said flatly. "Your dad got you a cell phone from one of his major competitors in _pre-release._ "

"He got it legally!" Alex insisted, fast enough that Lexington was _pretty sure_ Alex had no idea whether the phone had been obtained legally or not.

"Alex—"

Quick as a wink, Alex produced another phone from behind his back. "He got you one, too?" 

He should probably say no. He should _definitely_ say no. But Alex was practically vibrating with excitement, and really, Lexington had no way of knowing _how_ Xanatos had gotten the phones. Plus, they'd be out in a month for everybody, anyway. 

Lexington took the phone, and Alex jumped on him with a whoop. "Come on, Lex, let's go play some games!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
